Team silent: Equipo de rescate
by Blue-hikari
Summary: Que pasaria si a Rockman.exe y sus amigos si tuvieran que cuidar de un bebe?


Team Silent

Expertos en rescate

Como empezo todo esto:

Habia una chica en un tranquilo pueblo alejado de donde habia surgido todo este lio, era una noche cerrada, ella daba una vuelta por sus calles cuando fue atacada por varios hombres que se la llevaron.

¿Esta es la chica?

Si, señor...

¿Como va el proceso de creacion de la bestia de los restos de Gospel y de los datos perdidos de Megaman?

Ya esta finalizado

Bien... preparen el quirofano, se le implantara en el mismo esternon... la llamare proyecto "blue"

Meses mas tarde:

Era un dia magnifico en ciberciudad, Heatman flotaba en busca de Spoutman; este se escapo del parque donde jugaba y lo habia perdido.

Heatman: Mierda... ¿por que me mandan a mi, un navi de fuego, ha buscar a Spoutman?

Sus llamas empezaron a vibrar, Heatman alzo su cabeza y le parecio oir correr agua, siguio el sonido y en un callejon apartado encontro a Spoutman.

Heatman: Spoutman, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te vayas?

Spoutman: Heatman...

Spoutman se diriguia hacia el, este lo esquivo por poco; el pequeño se cayo y trago tierra.

Heatman: No te acerques a mi ni loco...

Spoutman: Eres cruel...

Heatman: Oye, no te pongas a llorar; recuerda que soy de fuego...

Algo paro la pelea, una luz surgio del suelo cegandolos, al extinguirse esta revelo lo que parecia un paquetito, Spoutman se oculto detras de Heatman.

Spoutman: Tengo miedo...

Heatman (asustado): Tranquilo... eso es que... endesa lleva esta zona...

Heatman se acerco y abrio el paquetito, era un bebe navi de traje oscuro en forma de perro.

Heatman: Pero... si es un bebe...

Spoutman: Y que cuqui... pero ¿que hacemos con el?

Los navis se miraron mutuamente.

Electman: Me voy a cagar en la madre que los pario...

Dustman: Acuerdate de que nosotros no nacemos...

Electman: ME DA ASOLUTAMENTE IGUAL...

Aparecio Slashman con un delantal de encaje dandose en las garras con un trapo.

Slashman: ¿Pero que te ocurre?

Electman: ¿Que haces con eso?

Slashman: ¿A que es mono?

Electman: XD... quede con Heatman que fuera en su busca de Spoutman para antes de la hora de comer... ya hace dos horas

En ese momento aparecieron ambos navis mencionados.

Electman: A buenas horas mangas verdes... eh, ¿que es eso?

Todos los navis se acercaron a ellos, miraron al bebe que habian encontrado en el callejon.

Slashman: ¡She's cute...!

Chargeman: ¿Que coño haces con un bebe?

Heatman: No me mires, que no la encontramos en la calle

Tomahawkman: Dejamela, porfi...

Heatman se la entrego, este la cogio; la bebe sonreia feliz mientras la alzaban, Eraserman se acerco hacerle carantoñas.

Tomahawkman: Ehy, que la puedes asustar...

Eraserman: Tios... me teneis marginao...

Pero al bebe le gustaba Eraserman, seria porque tenia colores como ella.

Tenguman: Yo ya no estoy pa estos trotes...

Drillman: ¿Quien sera el salvaje que haya abandonado a esta cosita tan mona?

Electman: Tios, se os esta cayendo la baba por...

Entonces el bebe le cogio el dedo y sonrio, a Electman se le enternecio el corazon.

Spoutman: Yo quiero cogerla...

Heatman: No... ten encuenta de que eres de agua... puede que sea de fuego y le hagas daño sin querer

Slashman: Tiene razon... lo mas adecuado para los bebes son los neutro o en este caso alguno que le de calor como Chargeman...

Spoutman: No es justo

Todos se rieron, pusieron al bebe acomodada en el carrito de Chargeman, ella se durmio en seguida.

Chargeman: Que mona... fijate como respira...

Tenguman: ¿Alguno de vosotros sabeis cual puede ser su tipo?

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, ninguno se lo imaginaba.

Dustman: Tendria que estar aqui MegaMan... nos hubiera echado una mano...

La manada fue hasta Sailak con el bebe, Protoman estaba alli.

Todos: Hola...

Protoman: ¿Que estais planeando?

Todos: XD nada, nada... veras...

Protoman se asomo al carrito, alli estaba el bebe tranquilamente dormidita.

Protoman: ¿Un bebe navi?

La bebe abrio los ojos azules que tenia y miro a Protoman; se incorporo sentada de culo y con las manitas las abria y las cerraba en alto.

Drillman: Quiere que la cojas... toma...

Protoman: No si yo...

Drillman le dio al bebe, este estaba acojonado, la bebe se quedo muy tranquilita contra su pecho con los ojos cerrados, esto sorprendio a Protoman y se le dibujo una sonrisa.

Drillman: Ves, no hay que tenerle miedo...

Protoman: ¿Y que haceis con un bebe?

Heatman: La encontramos Spoutman y yo en la calle abandonada...

Protoman: Es una crueldad...

Eraserman: ¿A que es una ricura?

Protoman: Oye, no te acerques mucho que se puede asustar...

Eraserman (depre): ¿Porque?... no soy tan feo

Dustman: Dustman esta contigo...

Protoman: ¿Venis hacerle pruebas?

Electman: Si, si puede ser...

Protoman: Ahora no hay nadie en Sailak salvo Schearman y yo...

A esto que aparece Schearman y ahoran eran doce navis y un bebe

Schearman: Coño, Protoman ¿ya eres padre?

Protoman: No jodas tio...

Slashman: Con tanta palabrota la niña nos va a salir malcriada...

Schearman: Es broma... haceis una bonita pareja, que mona es...

Protoman: ¿Las maquinas de analisis estan operativas?

Schearman: Si... ¿por cierto, quien es el padre?

Todos: Mejor no preguntes...

Les hicieron las pruebas al bebe.

Schearman: Por lo visto es del tipo oscuro...

Todos: Ah, por eso no se asustaba de Eraserman...

Tenguman: Pero, ¿como puede ser del tipo oscuro esta cosita?

Dustman: Sera por eso porque la abandonaron...

Heatman: Criemosla para que no se vuelva malvada

Spoutman: Buena idea...

Electman: Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo... habra que ponerle un nombre...

Todos se pusieron a pensar, la bebe los miraba sorprendida; vio a Protoman, alzo el culo y se puso de pie, comenzo a dar pequeños pasos.

Tomahawkman: Mirar... esta empezando a andar...

Todos la miraban embobados, Protoman se agacho; a poco de acercarse a el se iba a caer pero la cogio.

Protoman: Bien echo, Shade...

Chargeman: Shade, bonito nombre...

Drillman: Le viene ni que pintado...

Eraserman: Otro oscuro en la familia...

Slashman: Ahora le hare una rica comidita

Schearman: Eres todo un padrazo...

Protoman: Tu te tomas esto a pitorreo

Dustman le dio la comida mientras Tomahawkman hacia monerias; pronto se lo comio todo.

Slashman: Me encanta que se lo coman todo...

A esto que estornuda y solto una llamarada que dio a Spoutman.

Spoutman: Aunch... eso duele...

Shade(pucheritos): ...amn...

Todos: Oh, oh...

Protoman se levanto y la cogio en brazos, Tenguman jugueteo para evitar que empezara a llorar.

Heatman: Spoutman...

Spoutman: Yo no queria...

Chargeman: Ten encuenta que es muy pequeña, no es que le hayas chillado... es que le afecta cualquier voz alta

Electman: ¿Pero porque habra estornudado llamas?

Eraserman: Sera que el estaran despertando sus poderes...

A esto que parece Megaman y Roll con esto sumamos catorce navis.

Megaman: ¿A que viene to...?

Entonces vieron a Protoman con Shade en brazos.

Roll: Que mona...

Megaman: Protoman...

Protoman: No es mia, te lo advierto...

Megaman: Vale, vale

Roll: Dejamela...

Protoman se la entrega, Roll la coje en brazos; Shade empezo hacer pucheros.

Roll: Pero bueno...

Megaman: Damenla...

Megaman la cogio en brazos y entonces se tranquilizo, estaba sorprendida mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos a Megaman.

Roll: No lo entiendo

Slashman se le ocurrio algo, cogio un trapo de color rosa y se lo enseño, Shade empezo hacer pucheros, se lo retiro y se tranquilizo.

Electman: Conclusion... odia el rosa...

Roll: Vaya por dios

Megaman: Tiene unos ojos impresionantes...

Schearman: Debe de estar alucinando con tanto tito...

Shade (señalando a Protoman): Rojo...

Todos los navis alucinaron.

Heatman: Si que aprende rapido la cria...

Drillman: No te pases

Tomahawkman: ¿Cuando volveran los cientificos?

Protoman: Seguramente mañana

Tenguman: Volvamos a la central...

Megaman puso a Shade en el carrito de Chargeman pero estaba recelosa de abandonarlos.

Megaman: ¿Que le pasa?

Schearman: Creo que te ha tomado mucho cariño...

Protoman: Vaya... espera, dale esto(creo un muñeco)... creo que esto me sustituira

Megaman se lo dio y Shade se quedo tranquilita abrazando muy fuerte al muñeco; Schearman y Protoman se despidieron mientras doce navis y un bebe se hiban volviendo a casa.

Schearman: La vas a echar mucho de menos...

Protoman: Ya no hace gracia...

Schearman: Esta para comersela

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1

Una mision de padres

Era el dia siguiente, a pesar de haber tenido un miembro mas en el grupo; Shade, como le habian puesto a la pequeña, durmio placidamente en el cajon de Chargeman durante toda la noche; pronto se pelearon por cogerla.

Drillman: Ahora me toca a mi...

Heatman: No me toca a mi...

Tomahawkman: Yo tambien quiero...

Eraserman: Yo creo que me merezco cogerla... jo...

Pero como que Shade decidio por si misma, fue gateando hasta Megaman.

Dustman: Se nota quien tiene experiencia...

Chargeman: Joder, que noche...

Electman: ¿Tenias miedo en despertarla?

Chargeman: Que va... no la despierta ni una manada de elefantes con nosotros encima gritando... fuistes tu, ¿porque coño tienes que encender un thunder?

Electman: Si te soy sincero... me da miedo la oscuridad...

Spoutman(cantando): En la oscuridad... cambia la estructura cuando no hay luz, laz cosas son distintas...

Slashman: Y ahora voy a prepararle a mi niña una sopita...

Tenguman: ¿No eres demasiado femenina para ser un navi?

Roll se vestio con una capa para ocultar su color; asi pudo darle la sopita que se la comio entera en muy poco tiempo, en ese momento aparecio Protoman por alli, Shade lo vio , se levanto temblando y corrio a pasitos hasta el que parecia que se iba a caer.

Protoman: Hola pequeña...

Protoman la cogio en brazos y la alzo, Shade tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy feliz, luego la abrazo mientras que se diriguian ante ellos.

Protoman: Parece que Shade es la unica en alegrarse de verme...

Megaman: Es que el problema es que cuando apareces siempre traes problemas

Roll: Mira quien fue hablar...

Shade: Agad...

Electman: ¿Nos traes alguna mision?

Heatman: ¿Pero tu te crees que eres el jefe de aqui?

Protoman: Dejaos de rollos... es verdad, os traigo una mision

Slashman: ¿Y que hacemos con la pequeña?

Los navis mirando a Protoman.

Protoman: Hey, no me mireis asi que yo ire a pelear con vosotros...

Shade: Agh... luza...sip...

Drillman: Vaya con la niña...

Tenguman: Tan pequeña ya quiere pelear

Megaman: Desde luego va a ser un potento...

Chargeman: Eraserman y yo tenemos una idea... ponerla en el carrito...

Protoman la puso alli con el muñeco, Eraserman creo una barrera a prueba de ataques de virus pequeños.

Aquella grandisima manada (muy pocas veces se han visto tanto navi junto) se diriguieron hacia area ACDC3 en la cual habia sido conquistada por un navi que conocian todos como Freezeman; el grupo hizo un corrillo antes de entrar.

Protoman: Tenemos que liberar esta area de sus garras...

Megaman: ¿Cuantos agujeros negros hay?

Protoman: Solo dos...

Tenguman: Eraserman y yo nos encargaremos de atacarlos rapidamente

Electman: ¿Como andas de leña, Chargeman?

Chargeman: Hasta las trancas... de todas formas cuando este medio limpia la cosa ire raudo a los sitios donde haya escondio items que son zonas neutras...

Slashman: Yo te abrire paso hasta ellos con mis garras...

Heatman: Yo ire directo a Freezeman... tengo gasolina, sangre y fuego pa toa la noche...

Dustman: Nosotros, Electman, Drillman, Spoutman y yo iremos hacia las bombas y trampas, dust...

Protoman: Entonces Megaman, Roll y yo hacia los virus... uno para todos...

Shade: Af po vifus...

Roll: Nunca mejor dicho pequeña

Aquel grupo entro raudo en aquella zona; Megaman con el buster, Roll con su Roll wip y Protoman con la proto sword limpiaron de primeros virus la zona para que Tenguman transportando a Eraserman volara hasta el primer agujero antes de que saliera algun guardian, Slashman diviso una zona segura y Chargeman se diriguio raudo a ella con Shade en el carrito y Slashman delante destruyendo todo lo que se ponia delante (era eso o perecian arrollados por Chargeman) y el cuarteto explosivo fueron directamente hacia las trampas a destruirlas; Tenguman llevaba a Eraserman hacia el otro agujero pero antes de cerrarse se escaparon dos guardianes.

Tenguman: Chicos...

Megaman y Protoman rodearon a uno pero el otro se escapo y se diriguio a la zona donde estaba Chargeman y fue hacia el carrito, la barrera de poco sirvio porque era un virus de buen nivel pero lo unico que se llevo era el muñeco de Shade; esta salto detras gateando.

Todos: SHADE...

El guardian se giro e iba atacarla cuando algo tiro de este hacia el suelo, los navis se quedaron en blanco; los ojos de Shade se volvieron brillantes al igual que ella, la bestia no podia moverse y empezo a diluirse hasta desaparecer, Shade dejo de brillar, lo unico de ella que habia cambiado es que podia mantenerse mejor de pie, dio pasitos y cogio su muñeco; los virus huyeron acojonados.

Megaman: Wow

Protoman: Increible...

Chargeman se acerco y la cogio en brazos.

Chargeman: ¿Estas bien pequeña?

Shade empezo a romper a llorar, Slashman la cogio y consiguio tranquilizarla.

Slashman: Pobre... se a asustado de ese bicho tan feo...

Tenguman: Quizas por eso sus poderes reaccionaron al estar en peligro

Electman: Creo que tienes razon Tenguman...

Eraserman: Desde luego la zona se ha quedao limpia de virus

Chargeman: Ya que no vais hacer nada, tomad... que me voy a cagar en las muelas de Freezeman

Chargeman llevo a Slashman hasta Protoman que la cogio sorprendido; seis navis se montaron encima de Chargeman que fueron raudos a reunirse con Heatman y Spoutman.

Megaman: Pobre Freezeman... la paliza que le van a meter...

Roll: Mientras voy a desmantelar los suministros...

Despues de que se marchara Roll hubo tan explosion que Megaman se tuvo que poner unas gafas de sol que el paso Protoman que eran de su idolo televisivo Horatio Caine; pronto el grupo vino victorioso con los restos de Freezeman, Protoman miro a Shade que estaba dormidita en sus brazos y se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Protoman: Bien echo chicos...

Todos se chocaron sus manos.

Schearman: ¿Venis a preguntarme a que veloccidad crece un navi bebe?

Todos: Eso, eso...

Schearman: ¿Y vosotros creeis que yo tengo esa respuesta?

Megaman: Mira los archivos de Trill por favor...

Schearman: Esta bien... se los pedire a Laika...

Este se desconecto, por aquellos lares aparecio Glyde.

Glyde: Hola a todos...

Todos: Hola

Protoman: ¿No te solucionamos aquel robo?

Glyde: Si... vengo a traeros algo de parte de la señorita...

A esto que aparece Schearman.

Schearman: Sera cabron... perdonarme; por lo visto crecen rapidamente hasta la madurez, se desconoce a que velocidad pero rapido, ¿porque lo preguntais?

Electman: Es que en la mision de hoy tuvimos una sorpresa...

Schearman: ¿Que coño? ¿llevasteis a Shade a la mision? ¿Donde coño esta?

Megaman: Velo por ti mismo...

Megaman se giro mostrando el canguro que tenia a la espalda donde agarrada a su muñeco dormia Shade, Schearman empezo a reirse aunque intentaba taparse la boca; Megaman se desespero.

Schearman: Y... ¿y vuestro netop saben que estais cuidado a un bebe?

Todos: No jodas Schearman

A esto que surge una luz con llamas azuladas, de estas surgio una chica con un traje de sacerdotisa a la que todos reconocieron.

Blue: Hola chicos...

Todos: ¡Blue, cuanto tiempo sin verte por aqui!

Blue: Es que he tenido trabajo en la oficina... ¬¬' ¿De que se esta riendo Schearman?

Megaman: Veras...

Megaman le enseño a Shade que desperto y miro sorprendida a Blue, esta eran todos la primera vez que la veian sonreir de oreja a oreja.

Blue: Que cocha ma bonita... ven aqui mi princesa...

Blue cogio a la pequeña y la acuno entre sus brazos, su cicatriz brillo, Shade sonreia muy feliz; era una estampa muy bonita, ya que quedaba muy bien en el fondo del traje blanco de Blue el negro de Shade, todos las miraba enternecidos.

Blue: ¿Y como es que tenemos un bebe en la familia?

Heatman: Nos la encontramos en la calle... se llama Shade

Blue: Pobrecita... si quereis, puedo encargarme yo...

Protoman: Ehm... ¿podras tu sola?

Blue(colorada): Veras, Chaud me ha dicho que descanse, asi que estare en la red bastante tiempo... ¿si no os importa?

Resto: Que va...

Slashman(triste): Vaya...

Blue: Tranquilos... la criaremos entre todos

Protoman: Eres el ser mas buena del mundo...

Electman: Chicos... es hora de volver, hay que acostarla

Blue tarareo una nana y la pequeña se le fue callendo los parpados y se durmio placidamente, luego la deposito en el cajon de Chargerman y la manada se marcho al hogar.

Schearman: Vaya con la humana... y que fuera la loba que amamanto a Romulo y Remo

La manada llego a la base y alli se dispusieron a dormir.

Spoutman: Hoy dormire al lado de Heatman...

Heatman: Ni lo sueñes, enano... ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que cuando tienes pesadillas me mojas!

Chargeman: Ni hablar elect man, hoy no vuelves a dejar encendido un thunder...

Electman: ¡Es que esta muy oscuro!

Chargeman: Te jodes...

Megaman: Eraserman, ¿no soltaras tinieblas cuando roncas?

Eraserman: Puede que sea eso...

Slashman: Anda, ponte esta tira de Bright-right...(mientras se la pone) asi evitaras roncar...

Tomahawkman: jjjaaajjajjaja, tio, estas aun mas feo

Eraserman(persiguiendolo): ¡Repite eso que te vas a tragar el hacha!

Tenguman: Pareceis niños chicos...

Dustm an: dustman asustado...

Drillman (poniendose en medio): Quietos parao os atravieso...

A esto de que Blue ruge y todos se acojonan

Roll: ¡Que mal genio tiene la tia!

Blue: (sarcastica) Gracias bonita por el comentario... (seria) solo dire dos cosas: uno, como sigamos chillando nuestros netops despertaran y se daran cuenta de lo que sucede y dos... coño, que la pequeña tiene que dormir...

Todos: Es verdad...

Megaman: Es verdad que mañana habra nueva mision

Roll: Claro... a ella si le echas cuenta...

Blue: ¿Todavia no te has enterado de que yo tambien tengo datos de Megaman?

Electman: Venga... dejaos de rollo, no apagar la luz y a dormir...

Resto: Lo que usted diga mi capitan...

Chargeman: Ya estoy harto... Charg fire!! (revienta la lampara y todo se oscurece)

Electman: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!

A esto que se enciende una pequeña lucecita...

Electman: Menos mal... alguien se apiado de mi...

Heatman: He... bonito, ¿te importaria soltarme y bajarte?

Megaman, que ya tenia las castañuelas calentitas, cogio una de la coleccion de sartenes de Slashman y le metio un sartenazo que lo dejo OK.

Blue: Mega... ¿como es que no te has electrocutado?

Megaman: Es mi favorita... mango de goma...

Tenguman: Jo... la niña no se despierta ni en una fiesta de fin de año en pleno cotillon

Heatman: Vale, muy bien... ¿pero alguien me suelta a este de encima?

Spoutman: Yo te ayudo...

Heatman: ¡¡¡Quieto ahi parao chavalin!!!

Eraserman (con voz cochina): Oh, que bien... velitas, sera mi cumple...Sssshhhuuufff...

Otra vez a oscuras

Heatman: ¡¡Quien ha dicho que apages so memo!!

Spoutman: AAAHHH, AAAHHH, AAAHHYYYY!!!!

Drillman: Coño, ¡Que se nos electrocuta Spoutman!

Dustman: Yo te echo una mano...

Slashman: ¿Que quieres? ¿electrocutarte tu tambien?

Tomahawkman: Ya lo agarro yo...

Blue encendio una luz tenue

Blue: ¿Te va asi bien, Roll?

Roll: Si... creo que ha recibido una descarga de 100.000 julios...

Tenguman: ¿Querras decir watios o kilowatios?

Roll(curando): No, no; Julios... como cesar, que jode mas... (sorprendida) ¿no lo veis lo moreno que se ha puesto?

Megaman: Ahy, diox...

Capitulo 2

Nada dura para siempre

Electman: ¡¡¡ARRIBA MI TROPA QUE SON LAS OCHO DE LA MAÑANA!!!

Efectivamente, todos pegaron un brinco que te cagas de sus camas del susto que les dio

Heatman: Ha ver capullo... ¡¿Quien te ha dado vela en este entierro para que tu seas el jefe?!

Electman: Por que soy el mas fuerte de todos...

Heatman: ¡Anda ya! si te tuve que salvar el pellejo del enano de frezzerman...

Slashman: ¿Enano?

Roll: Si... es que mide...(se puso la mano hasta la altura del pecho) asi...

Heatman y Electman parecian Goku y Vegeta en el campeonato de lucha marcial, estaban muy cabreados y soltaban chispas; hiban a como lanzarse las ondas vitales cuando se quedaron como petrificados, todos estaban preguntandose que habia pasado.

Electman: ¡Coño, Blue, deja de jugar con el tiempo cojones...!

Heatman: ¡Eso, que por mucho que tengas en tu interior el dragon; dejanos terminar esto!

Blue: Estamos armando demasiado ruido...

Ambos: Nosotros hacemos todo el ruido que nos da la gana... ¡¡¡OOOOHHHGGGGRRRRR!!!

Eraserman: Eso... yo tambien...

Todos: ¡No, no lo hagas!

Intentaron cogerlo entre todos y taparle la boca pero, ni el leon de la metro oye...

Eraserman: ¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Desde afuera se oyo un ruido seco, a todos le corrio una gota de sudor por la cabeza; Netto habia despertado, todos empezaron a correr como pollos descabezados, Netto cogio el pet y lo vio todo.

Netto: ¿Que estais haciendo?

Todos los navis se quedaron parados como los pillara, mordiendo a uno, montando claras al punto de nieve... como si jugaran un, dos, tres pollito ingles... estos sonrieron como gillipollas cuando Shade desperto sobresaltada.

Todos: Oh, no...

Shade metio un berrido tal que incluso Netto estaba de rodillas en el suelo tapandose los oidos pidiendo clemencia, hizo un terremoto de la escala 3 alrededor de tres manzanas

Netto: ¡¡¡¡HACER QUE SE CALLE POR DIOS!!! ¡¡¡MAMA!!!

Todos los navis estaban reunidos y en fila como si los fueran a reconocer, incluso Protoman estaba alli cogiendo a la pequeña; Blue era la unica que estaba afuera avergonzada soportando las miradas de Enzan y Netto.

Enzan: ¿De quien es el navi?

Spoutman: La encontramos en la calle... aparecio de la nada... Heatman estaba conmigo...

Enzan: ¿Y estuvisteis criandola entre todos todo este tiempo?

Todos: Si...

Netto(meandose de la risa): SOIS UN PAR DE PRINGAOS...JA,JA,JAJJA,JAAJJJA...

Enzan le metio un capon que le hizo dos chichones

Megaman: ¿Y como es que no esta aqui Schearman? el tambien estuvo pringado en esto...

Resto: Eso, eso...

Enzan: Blue... ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

Blue: Hace un dia que lo se... (mirando a los navis) ademas me ata el juramento del equipo... como soy una bestia navi...

Todos pusieron cara de dolor, eso era un golpe bajo para Enzan que en vez de ser amable con ella se habia pasado.

Enzan: Ya se que me pase... pero hasta que el despistado del padre de Netto no consiga salvarte, chica; (susurrando) lo nuestro es un poco dificil...

Navis: ¡¿Que?!

Enzan: Un proyecto de empresa, joder... NO ES LO QUE VOSOTROS PENSAIS

Netto: ¿Cual es ese juramento?

Eraserman(con voz ¿oscura?): Tres bestias para los creadores de espiritu, siete para los creadores de la materia, nueve para los malvados a desterrar y un equipo con la bestia del tiempo, en la red donde se extiende los virus, un equipo para encontrarlos, un equipo para matarlos a todos y mandarlos a Graveyard, un equipo para dominarlos a todos...

Tenguman: Tio... que esto no es el señor de los ladrillos...

Spoutman: ¡Yo me pido ser Frodo!

Heatman: Claro... con lo enano que eres...

Spoutman se puso a llorar y a perseguir a Heatman

Heatman: ¡Que alguien me pase un chubasquero! ¡una llave inglesa! ¡lo que sea!

Megaman: Y ¿este es el equipo que salvara la Netmatrix...?

A esto que Shade se pone a llorar

Protoman(meciendola): Anda, bonita, no llores...

Blue volvio a la red y cogio a Shade que se normalizo un poco

Blue: Slashman, la pequeña tiene hambre

Slashman(poniendose el delantal): Ya esta aqui... ¡Woman cook! (se pone a cocinar como loca)

Netto: Desde luego Blue es una autentica madraza...

Blue: No pasarse...

Slashman preparo la comida, Blue la cogia para ayudar a darsela.

Slashman: A ver... ¿quien quiere...?

Todos: Yo, yo, yoyoyo...

Slashman: Tu Protoman...

Protoman: ¿Yo porque?

Slashman: No seas quisquilloso y ven a darle la comida de una santa vez...

Protoman estaba acojonado, todo hay que decirlo pero mientras que le daba la comida; le iba cogiendo el tranquillo y el gusto a eso.

Drillman: Entonces que, jefe; ¿podemos quedarnosla?

Resto: Eso, eso...

Netto: ¿Tu que dices Enzan?

Enzan: Yo creo que podran... ¿desde cuando un bebe se cuida entre tanta gente?, desde luego que si podeis...

Todos: Yuju!!!!

Enzan: ¿y como os las apañareis en las misiones?

Dustman: Pues como hicimos en la anterior...

Roll: No dustman, no podemos arriesgar a la pequeña...

Blue: La pequeña esta que se cae... Chargeman, ¿te quedas con la pequeña y te sustituyo?

Chargeman: Sin problemas...

Blue deposito a Shade en el cajoncito de Chargeman

Enzan: Bien, vuestra mision es liberar el area de Oran3...

Megaman: ¿Enemigo?

Enzan: Shademan...

Tenguman: Vale, cruces, estacas, agua bendita...

Eraserman: ¿Eres un poco antiguillo?

Enzan: Tenguman y Eraserman ireis directo a los agujeros negros...

Tenguman: Menos mal que pesas poco... mi lumbago no es como era antes...

Enzan: Equipo limpiador: Megaman, Roll, Protoman y Slashman... usar vuestros orden points con sabiduria para limpiar rapidamente el area...

Megaman: Long sword listo...

Roll: Roll wiper listo

Protoman: Wide sword listo

Slashman: Double claw listo

Enzan: Equipo saqueador: Dustman, electman y drillman...

Trio: A la orden...

Enzan: Y para ti una mision especial: Shademan puede atacar si estan cerca de zona fea, tu mision sera controlar el tiempo para que puedan escapar y si puedes echar una mano...

Blue: Dark razor listo...

Enzan: Una vez limpio atacar sin piedad a Shademan...

Todos: ¡¡¡A POR LOS UNIQUE TURN LIBERATION!!

Netto: ¡¡¡Al turron!!

Una vez que los navis estaban en la area...

Protoman: ¿Como vamos atacar?

Blue: ¿Que ves Tenguman?

Tenguman: Te paso los datos...

Mientras que Tenguman le daba de datos Blue dibujo con rapidez un mapa muy facil de entender

Protoman: Vale, atacaremos por aqui, aqui y aqui...

Megaman: He, tio; esta al reves

Protoman: ¿De que os reis? podiais habermelo dicho antes caray

Megaman: Bueno... al ataque...

Heatman: ¿Y Spoutman y yo que hacemos?

Megaman: Es verdad... ese Enzan es demasiado despistado...

Dustman: Que se encargen de los guardianes...

Spoutman: Vale, yo me encargo de los de fuego y tu de los royal hawk...

Heatman(cara de malicia): Pajarito frito...

Megaman: OK Al ataquer!!!!!!

Los navis entraron en la zona, primero Tenguman llevo a Eraserman hacia los agujeros negros y los cerro tirandose en plan bomba.

Eraserman: Dark bomb...

Una vez cerrados atacaron los dos equipos; tanto el de lim pieza de area como los de extermina guardianes.

Megaman: De un solo turno... ¡Long sword!

Heatman: ¡Enano! ¡tienes uno detras!

Spoutman: Cry stream... ¡¡¡BBBUUUUUAAAAA!!!

Bestia: GGGGRrrrrrooooaa... shhhhiifffff

Royal Hawk: CRRROOOOAAA

Heatman: ¡Quieto hay parao! ¡Flame tower!

Royal Hawk: QUEMEQUEMEQUEMEQUEMO!!!!

Shademan: No permitire que intenteis liberarla...

Pero unas lianas lo apresaron asfisiantemente

Blue: Chussa, vas a morder tu, pringao...

Pronto, todo el equipo se acerco a Shademan; que se habia conseguido liberar, todos atacaron pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes; Shademan se veia victorioso.

Blue: Estas equivocado chaval... ¡¡¡BEAST OUT!!!

Blue se envolvio en un enorme torbellino de color azul oscuro de energia, su cuerpo cambio hasta adquirir el aspecto de un dragon azul.

Shademan: Ahy, ya,yai...

Blue: ¡DRAGON CLAW!

Blue le arranco los brazos de cuajo, esta lo cogio de su cabeza...

Blue: ¿Ahora que listillo?

Roll(mientras curaba a la peña): Blue, acaba ya que esto no es una peli de Tarantino...

Blue: Esta bien...

Todos directamente se pusieron las gafas de sol (menos Protoman que ya viene de serie)

Blue: ¡¡¡SOLAR BEAM!!!

Aquel rayo de energia solar era tan potente que se cargo a Shademan solo con tocarlo (menos mal que en la red no hay paredes)

Megaman: ¿Eres un poquito bruta?

Blue: Soy de pueblo...

Dustman: A la mierda con Shademan dust...

Megaman: ¿En cuanto lo hemos echo?

Protoman: Impresionante... 6 turnos, creo que tendremos una buena recompesa...

Todos: YUJU!!!!!!

Electman: ¿Como estara la pequeña?

Tenguman: Eso mismo me pregunto yo...

Megaman: Ya es area limpia, ¿no? pues corramos a verla...

Los navis volvieron a la base

Todos: Ya hemos llegado...

Chargeman: Bienvenidos cariños...

Slashman: Eso no vale... ¡la femenina soy yo!

Resto: ¬¬' que mal rollo...

Shade: Agah... olfa...

Blue(cogiendola): Hola mi princesa...

Todos: Que coxita...

Roll: ¿No nos falta alguien?

Todos se pusieron a pensar... pasada la media hora

Megaman: Que mal andamos de la chorla...

Blue: Estamos echos unos hacha...

Dustman: Eso es... nos falta Tomahawkman dust...

A todos le aparecio una sombra oscura

Resto: Que verguenza... se a acordado el lento...

Drillman: ¿Estuvo con nosotros en la mision?

Electman: Yo diria que no...

Heatman: Es verdad que no estaba ni esta mañana...

Protoman: Eso debe de ser que la autora no esta en lo que esta

Tenguman: ¿Donde se habra metido?

Todos registraron los rincones de la base, pero nada

Eraserman: Sera fantasma el tio... ¿donde se habra metio?

Spoutman: Muy propio...

Heatman: Anda y tomemonos algo, despues se lo diremos a los jefes...

Slashman: Preparare la cena...

Megaman: Pero... es que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta ellos...

Dustman: Lo tenemos marginao...

Slashman: ¡¡¡AAAAHGGGGG!!!, ¡sera guarro el tio! ¡no se a meao en el pollo para cocinar!

Todos se asomaron a la nevera 1x2 que tenian, alli; encajado como podia estaba Tomahawkman durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Chargeman: Eso si que es una cama incomoda... Boom, boom...

Todos se liaron a despertarlo a ostias

Tomahawkman: Buen..os dias... ¿ya vamos de mision?

Electman: ¿Que coño hacias en la nevera?

Tomahawkman: ¿La nevera?... yo me estaba meando y fui al cuarto de baño, con razon me extrañe de que no os hubierais cargado esa lampara...

Megaman: Heatman... ya sabes que hacer

Heatman: ¡¡ Heat explosion!!

Tomahawkman: AGGGGGUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Y Tomahawkman acabo mas tostao que el mollete de mis desayunos

Capitulo 3

El secuestro

"ya esto hasta las narices... ¿como que cuatro gillipollas estan liberando nuestras areas?"

"Señor... si no me falla la memoria son trece navis..."

"¡Por mi como si fuera la seleccion española!... ¡¿donde teneis los hue...?! Cataplaf!!"

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"¡Que le metan un tiro a la autora!... ¡que somos malos pero no vemos en las tinieblas!"

"Esto... no es por culpa de la autora... es que no pagamos la factura desde un año a Endesa"

"Ya hay que joderse... que no la subieran tanto joder... se me acaba de ocurrir un plan..."

Blue llevaba en su dia libre a pasear a la pequeña por la ciberciudad, cuando una deformacion del espacio hizo que su cicatriz le doliese y quedara inmovilizada.

Blue: No pued...e ser... spectrum...

Aparecieron varios navis, uno de ellos cogio a Shade; Blue gruño dispuesta a diseccionar aquel navi pero no podia moverse, el resto empezo a meterle una paliza de aupa.

A lo lejos, los chicos escucharon un aullido y todos se guiraron aterrados.

Dustman: ¿Toboe?

Protoman: Que coño... es Blue, esta pidiendo ayuda

Los navis se montaron raudamente encima de Chargeman

Chargeman: ¿Pero que os creeis que soy? ¿Vuestro coche particular?

Heatman: ¡Calla y arranca que llevo manos libres!

Resto(cantando): Banana phone... (buscarlo en el youtube vereis que risa)

Spoutman: ¡Arre!

Chargeman a toda pastilla fue en direccion al sonido, cuando llegaron solo estaba Blue muy malherida.

Megaman: Blue, ¿que te han echo?

Blue: No lo...ves... una manta de palos...

Protoman: ¿Quien?

Blue: Se han... llevado a ... Shade... no pude hacer nada...

Slashman: ¿Quieres decir que te inmovilizaron?

Blue: Si...

Eraserman: Eso solo puede ser Spectrum...

Todos: Oh, no...

Chillido: ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Todos tuvieron que taparse los oidos

Megaman: ¡¡Callaos, Roll y Slashman!!

Los navis llevaron a Blue a la base, Roll intento curarla mientras que los chicos daban vueltas por la sala hasta que termino.

Megaman: ¿Como esta?

Roll: Se ve que aun sabiendo de que cuando se altera el espacio no se puede mover, intento pelear, por suerte su nucleo esta bien sino se hubiera borrado para siempre...

Protoman: Nos hemos salvado por los pelos de que Enzan nos matase

Tenguman: ¿Y Shade?

Heatman: Tenemos que rescatarla... pueden que le esten haciendo cosas terribles...

Electman: Cosa terrible eres tu, animal de bellota...

Heatman: ¡Repite eso!

Tomahawkman: Ja,ja,ja... imbecil...

Heatman le echo una mirada de mala leche que lo echo para atras

Spoutman: Quien se meta con el tendra que verselas conmigo...

Heatman: Lo que me hacia falta... que el enano me defendiera...

Megaman: Va a ser complicado... sobretodo con Blue fuera de combate pero... ¿tu que dices protoman?

Protoman(cara de mafioso): A las bravas...

Slashman: Marchando una de patatas bravas...

Tenguman: Que no mujer...

Megaman: ¿Que decis?

Drillman: Todos a rescatar a la pequeña

Megaman: Pues en marcha...

Resto: ¡Si general Tanis!

Megaman: XD Frikis...

Los navis a la puerta de la mazmorra se pusieron a planificar...

Megaman: Bien mis camaradas... ¿el mismo plan como de limpieza de areas?

Resto: Si...

Protoman: Repasemos los papeles... Equipo guardian: Spoutman tu seras bombero, electman cocinero (ya sabes, Royal hawk y acuaticos) y Heatman salamandra (frie todo lo que no puedan los otros)

Trio: A la orden

Protoman: Equipo ruina: Drillman seras enano...

Drillman: ¿Porque yo enano?

Protoman: ¡Por que es el unico personaje que se le da bien las barreras coño!... y dustman es Troll que es resistente a las explosiones...

Megaman: ¿Eso no eran los orcos explosivos?

Roll: Como si es un Urht, continuemos de una santa vez...

Protoman: Vosotros dos (señalando a Eraserman y a Tenguman) teneis que ser un solo personaje... nazgul

Eraserman: Yuju, oscuro...

Tenguman: A este paso voy a cojer complejo de caballo...

Protoman: Roll tu seras nuestra maga blanca y Chargeman un...¿rapidash?...total, equipo saqueador... y para acabar equipo guerrero: Megaman gladiador, Slashman ninja, Tomahawkman indio y yo espadachin, asi que preparar los orden points...

Slashman: Que emocion, ni que fuera una partida de Rol...

Dustman: ¿Quien tira los dados?

Tomahawkman: Lo haria yo pero... ¿donde estan?

Electman: Estan aqui... (le enseña la espalda) es que se imantaron para que no se perdieran...

Megaman: Espero que salga Unique turn liberation...

Tomahawkman: ¡Bien, un siete!...

Los navis atacaron el lugar, desde luego con lo locos que estaban esquilaban todo lo de su alrededor hasta que se enfrentaron al jefe de la mazmorra, como era de esperar, atacando a lo loco no consiguieron gran cosa... lo malo es que aqui no podian reiniciar la partida, este cogio a la pequeña de la cola...

Jefe: Un paso en falso y la mocosa me la meriendo...

Shade: ¡¡¡¡BBBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!

Megaman: ¡Por mucho que querramos, ese llanto nos impide movernos!, ¡nos esta dejando sordos!

jefe: Imbeciles...

Voz: Suelta a la pequeña...

Todos se giraron, alli estaba Blue aun sangrando

Jefe: No puedes hacer nada... ¡Disturbio!

El espacio se empezo a deformar y Blue cayo al suelo y parecia ser aplastada por una gravedad, pero se fue levantando; alzo su mano y con esfuerzo aparecio la nada y de esta surgio las imagenes de Falzar y Gregar y Blue rugio, su cicatriz brillo y se transformo no como antes; era aquel dragon azul pero tambien parecia a Gregar y Falzar.

Megaman: ¡¡A ESCONDERSE!!

Todos los navis se quitaron de enmedio, ya no afectaba a Blue la distorsion del espacio y rugio furiosa, este solto a la pequeña que fue recogida y protegida por unas lianas negras.

Blue(con voz de bestia): ¡Maldito seas! ¡¡DISTORSION!!

Alrededor de Blue el tiempo se rompia, marcas azules le rodeaba, ella se abalanzo hacia aquel y lo golpeo reventaandolo del todo, ademas destrozo siete metros alrededor; por suerte todos habian salido por patas a tiempo y bastante lejos, ella descendio al suelo y se acerco a la pequeña que sonreia feliz, ella se acurruco como una loba y se la puso en el hueco de su cuerpo.

Megaman: Blue...

Blue gruño, a todos le corrio una gota de sudor

Roll: Si que le ha dado fuerte el instinto maternal...

Protoman: Otros tres puntos... (todos le miran mal)... informes chicos, informes...

"¿Como es que os han metido una paliza?"

"Ya se lo dije... esa Blue esta demasiado unida al programa oscuridad... es como una madre... cuando se la cabrea..."

"Sois todos unos inutiles... ahy, ¿quien a puesto esto aqui?"

Capitulo 4

A contra el mal tiempo

"¡¡¡¿QUE HICISTEIS QUE?!!!"

Los navis agacharon la cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras escucharon el enorme torrente de voz de Enzan y Netto.

Megaman y Protoman: Tranquilizate, quieres...

Ambos: ¿Pero habeis visto como esta Blue?

Navis: Por eso lo decimos...

Todos miraron a la pobre, durmiendo reventada.

Megaman: ¿Como unio sus datos con el de las bestias?

Enzan: Vereis... segun los informes, no habia suficientes datos asi que... usaron de las bestias pero se las aletargaron...

Navis: ¿Pero no era una humana?

Netto: Que si, que es humana...

Megaman: ¿Y hemos tardado un año en saber eso?

Enzan: Dejaos de rollos, tengo nueva mision

Protoman: Pues si que esta jodida la red... esto debe de ser por culpa de telefonica

Resto: Eso, eso...

Netto: ¿Lo ensayais o os sale solo?

Enzan: Dejaos de chomineces... Elementman y dark colonel han tomado una zona del laboratorio...

Dustman: ¿Y como nos la apañamos con la pequeña y Blue, dust?

Slashman: Vereis, haciendo calculos...

Drillman: Coño, ¿sabes hacer cuentas?

Slashman: Muy gracioso... ¿o como crees que me da la comida pa' toa la tropa?...

Megaman: Bueno, bueno... ¿que nos hibas a proponer?

Slashman: Que me quedo yo... Roll tiene que ir con vosotros por curar las heridas

Electman: Si... y es un navi fuerte para protegerlos...

Roll(cabreada): ¿insinuas que soy una flocucha?

Heatman: No mujer... solo que ere... que te necesitamos...

Roll: A vale

Todos los navis suspiraron aliviados

La manada llego a las puertas de aquel lugar

Eraserman: Se me esta poniendo la piel de gallina...

Tenguman: Para ser oscuro eres un miedica...

Eraserman hiba a pegarle pero fue retenido entre todos

Tomahawkman: ¡Quieto parao! no ves que si le das, el abuelo se nos rompe...

Megaman: Protoman, ¿como actuamos?...

Protoman: Ni idea... que daria yo porque tuvieramos las habilidosas manos de Blue...

Drillman: Contro... tengo una llamada entrante...

Protoman: ¿Quien coño es?

Drillman: Te lo paso... agarrame la mano...

Protoman miro desconfiado pero lo hizo, la voz de Slashman resono por el lugar

Slashman: ¡¿Se me escucha?!

Protoman: ¿Que ocurre?

Slashman: Que Blue aun con dolores quiere haceros el plano...

Spoutman: ¡Quiero cien millones de zenys!

Heatman: Es tonto el niño

Esperan un poco

Electman: Va a ser que no...

Drillman: Tu calla, que te via pone dos vela negra...

Protoman: ¿Tengu, que ves?

Tenguman: Ya estamos con los diminutivos...

Tenguman paso todos los datos y Blue dibujo el mapa...

Megaman: Bueno... ¿y como nos lo enviara?

A esto que aparece un virus Heat con una cicatriz cruzandole el ojo, del susto tira a Dustman encima de Roll, esta le mete una ostia de no te menees, este le dio el mapa a Protoman y de las mismas llamas con que aparecio se esfumo.

Megaman: Muy propio de ella...

Y para que repetir lo mismo, ya sabemos como limpian areas pero... esta vez los hijos de la... de los jefes estaban detras de una barrera dandoles leña, Mega y demas se estaban acordando de aquel episodio de Stream en el que pelearon contra duo.

Mientras en la base, Slashman hacia lo que podia para estar con Blue; hasta que grito... su cicatriz brillo e inundo la base con una luz azul cegadora.

Slashman (poniendose las gafas de sol): Creo que voy a ponerme el biquini...

En el lugar a liberar, miles de algoritmos dibujaron el suelo y se acercaron a Megaman, este adquirio fiereza y en un haz de luz impresionante se transformo en un Gregar pero tenia alas normales.

Protoman: ¡Coño, ya estamos como en Beast!

Heatman(como iluminao): ¡Es que debe de ser que Blue es una Followers Gregar!

Resto: ¿Ahora te enteras que la autora es la moderadora de la zona de Fics con Zero-inmortal?

Megaman destrozo la barrera y todos asaltaron el lugar cabreados y ya os imaginais como quedarian Elementman y Dark Colonel si se le echa 11 navis furiosos encima... pa el arrastre.

Una vez concluido y que Mega volviese a la normalidad, la luz de la base se extinguio; Slashman se acerco a Blue.

Slashman: ¿Estas bien querida?

Blue: No me vayas a pedir matrimonio...

Slashman: Si... eres la de siempre...

Blue: Tenemos... el programa oscuridad...

Slashman (sorprendid): ¡¡¡COMOL!!!

Capitulo 5

El misterio desvelado

En el capitulo anterior:

Dos navis del equipo Silent encontraron a un navi bebe, estos la llevaron a la base; demasiada gente para un bebe, con la vuelta de Blue, esto se revoluciono; buscando una explicacion, tuvieron la rebelacion de algo espantoso, ¿que sera aquello?

Megaman: ¡¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!

Resto: Shhhiiii...

Megaman se tapo la boca, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Shade que dormia.

Protoman: ¿Porque lo dices?

Blue: Repasemos las pistas: 1- los de Craig la buscaban...

Slashman: Y se sabe que son los de Craig por los poderes de Spectrum malvado...

Roll: Que ya no funcionan por el aumento de poder de Blue...

Tomahawkman: Chicas al poder

Blue: 2- Aparecio desde la oscuridad... ¿no es asi?

Spoutman: Asi es... me dio mucho miedo...

Heatman: ¿Mas que cuando ves despertarse a Eraserman?

Eraserman (cabreado): ¡Ehy!

Blue: 3- Sabeis que yo tambien tengo ese tipo de datos que se aumentan cuando esta cerca...

Megaman: ¿Que te hicieron?

Blue: Me usaron como recipiente...

Dustman: ¿Incipiente?

Tenguman: Recipiente, Dustman, recipiente...

Megaman: Pero no lo entiendo... ¡Si yo acabe con ellos!

Resto: Shhhhiiii

Megaman: Perdon...

Roll: Solo hay una forma de saberlo... Trill

Resto: ¡Trill!

Megaman: Shhhiii

Chagerman: Donde las dan las toman

Protoman: ¿Y como buscamos a Trill?

A esto que aparece Bass un poco en mal estado

Bass: ¿Que pascha?

Megaman: Desde Megaman la pelicula ya no es lo que era...

Blue: ¿ Haber Bass, te has tomado las pastillas?

Protoman: ¿Desde cuando esta aqui Bass?

Megaman: Veras... estaba en la zona senil de Sailak atado y nos dio lastima... lo que pasa es que en vez de ser malvado y retocido tras la explosion lo volvio lacio y con un habla estropajo de un hippy de Jamaica

Blue: Ya se las ha tomado...

Bass: Me levante porque escuche viaje peligroso...

Heatman: ¿Es que quieres suicidarte?

Bass: No, es que tengo trapicheos con Melendi para que le venda unas plantas para grabar el videoclip de "calle la pantomima" y habiamos quedado en Beyonizard...

Megaman: Necesitamos a Trill, ¿podias...?

A esto que Bass se desvanecio

Megaman: ¿Traerlo?... como odio que me haga esto

Eraserman: ¿No es peligroso haberlo mandao a el?

Electman: Que remedio, mientras que no se lo merienden los virus bestia

Pasadas varias horas...

Roll: Como tarda...

Bass: Cariños... ya estoy en casa...

Trill: ¡Sueltame desgraciao!

Slashman: Pues si que ha crecido...

Blue: ¡Trill!

Trill miro a la chica, este corrio raudo hasta ella que lo cogio en brazos

Trill: Blue...

Megaman: ¿Lo conocias?

Blue: ¿Te acuerdas de aquella pelea en España con los de "Ryokosu to Rockman" como se pronuncie?

Tenguman: Como para no acordarse... casi os cargasteis medio pais...

Blue: Es que lo buscaban...

A esto que Spoutman se pone a llorar

Spoutman: ¡Yo tambien quiero!

Heatman: Parece que el que tiene que llevar pañales eres tu...

Spoutman: Heatman... aupi...

Heatman: ¡¡Ni loco!!

Trill: ¿Que queriais? ese loco casi me trae arrastra...

Bass: El niñato no queria...

Megaman: Veras, te queremos presentar...

Llevaron al pequeño hasta Shade que se desperto sobresaltada, Trill se quedo sorprendido

Shade: Progr...am... luch...

Todos(sorprendidos): ¡¡¡¿TU ERES EL PROGRAMA DEL ABUELO DE NETTO?!!!

Trill: Programa Oscuridad...

Megaman: ¡¡¿COMO PUEDE SER?!! ... ¡SI ME LOS HABIA CARGADO!

Roll: Don't make me blue...

Electman: Contro! que alguien traduzca que ya mismo vamos por el final de la serie y me he perdido...

Trill: Vereis... el abuelo de Netto me hizo a partir de toda la base del programa luz, sabiendo que Megaman se lo cargaria...

Megaman: ¡¡Lo veis!! ¡¡Es verdad que me los carge!!

Protoman: Calla...

Tomahawkman: ¿Pero tu no eras los datos de la ciber beast?

Trill: Es que Gregar y Falzar eran las bestias luz lo mismo que Gospel de la oscuridad

Bass: Vamos a ver... ¿pero Gospel no era mi hermano?

Trill: Medio hermano...

Slashman: Joder... ¡Estoy en una telenovela!

Trill: Y ya sabemos que surge al unirse ambos programas

Todos: Spectrum...

Trill: Esa es la base pero depende de quien sea... Blue, tu eres Dialkia Spectrum... poseedor de tiempo

Todos: ¡¡Comol!!

Trill: Intentaron mediante un corazon humano transformarlo en Palkia Spectrum poseedor del espacio y asi reevertir la red y lo real para siempre, pero aquellos datos perdidos del primer programa de megaman te ayudo a salvarte... vamos que no caistes como Eva...

Roll: Ni que todas las mujeres fueramos gillipollas

Blue: Por eso puedo entrar y salir de la red volviendo a lo real

Trill: Si, y ademas gracias a que la parte de la luz estaba aletagada no pudieron oscurecerla

Megaman: Entonces, Blue nos podria servir para destruir los planes de Craig...

Blue(molesta): ¡Ehy! ni que fuera un arriete...

Trill: Pero no toda su fuerza no esta operativa...

Todos miraron a Blue un momento, recordando los destrozos que hizo al lo largo de la serie

Todos: ¿Estas de coña?

Trill: No, no estoy de coña...

Bass: Pero... ¿la doble negacion no es una afirmacion?

Dustman: Dejate de rollos dust, que ya estamos mas que liaos...

Tenguman: Entonces, ¿Blue puede causar un destrozo mayor?

Trill: Si

Eraserman: WWWAAAASSSSAAAA!!!!!

Megaman: ¿Y que es lo que falla?

Trill: Que para eso tendriamos que darles nuestros programas al nucleo de Blue y desaparecer...

Todos: Ni hablar...

Trill: Hay que hacerlo...

Slashman cogio a la pequeña Shade

Slashman: ¡No!, no me separareis de mi niña...

Resto: Eres demasiado femenina para ser un navi masculino...

Trill: Craig intentara mediante un ataque masivo destruir a este equipo y con ello absorvera nuestros datos y ganara de todas formas

Dustman: ¿Y cuando podria ser eso?

Alarma: Alerta! alerta!

Todos se liaron a sopapos con Dustman

Resto: Podias haberte callao, listo

Capitulo 6

Incursion en Graveyard

Todo navi se reunio entrono a la pantalla de jefes... contando con el loco de Bass y Schearman que por fin se habia decidido asomar eran unos... dejar que los cuente... jesus... diecisiete navis, vamos, unas cuantas cabezas de ganao.

Megaman: Hombre... Schearman, cuanto tiempo sin verte

Schearman: XD pues desde el capitulo 3 seguramente... pero vamos a lo que vamos, ¿que a paschao?

Netto: Tranquilidad, solo era la alerta anti-aneta de Enzan...

Los navis se liaron a soltar bellos y hermosos tacos que pusieron verde a mas de uno

Protoman: Bueno... ya que estamos reunidos, ¿porque no atacamos a Craig antes de que se torne fea?

Resto: Bien pensado...

Megaman: ¿Ultima localizacion de Craig?

Enzan: Esta aqui...

Todos se asomaron al mapa

Navis: ¡¡EN GRAVEYARD!!

Enzan: Asi es...

Megaman(asustado): ¿No habra fantasmas?

Enzan: Para ello, la empresa os ha diseñado trajes especiales... os los envio

Los navis brillaron, su estilo seguia siendo lo mismo salvo por el color; gris ceniza brillante

Eraserman: Mola... parecemos los cuatro fantasticos... lo digo por el simbolo aunque aqui pone diecisiete...

Blue: ¿Y yo porque tengo este casco? (era la imagen de una cabeza de lobo) se me cae y no me deja ver ni torta...

Heatman: ¿Y esto?

Netto: Ah, son nombres... quedaban muy bien...

Megaman: ¿Azulito?... poco original

Blue: El mio esta claro... bestia

Roll: yo tengo "doctora Grey"

Megaman: Muy apropiado

Bass: ¡¿Y porque el traje de Protoman es rojo, eh?!

Protoman: Sera porque soy "Ferrari"...

Blue: No me extrañaba...

Heatman (cabreado): ¡¿A quien se le ha ocurrido lo de "zippo"?

Spoutman(feliz): ¡Que bien! ¡Soy "aspersor"!

Tenguman: ¿Que te ha tocado?

Eraserman(mosqueado): "Mala suerte"

Tenguman: "Ventosidad"

Chargeman(enfadao): ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡¿como que "dos caballos"?!

Bass: ¿"Tratamiento"?

Schearman: A mi me han dao con el vicio... "buscaminas"

Drillman: ¿"Greenpeace"?, la verdad es que te pega...

Dustman: Si, dust... lo que no entiendo lo tuyo "Piercing"

Tomahawkman: "caballo loco", lo que me hacia falta

Electman: Por lo menos el tuyo... yo soy "watio"

Slashman: Me voy a cagar... ¿como que el mio es "Jesus Vazquez"?

Enzan: Bueno... ya esta, ya se quemaran cuando volvais

Trill: ¿Y nosotros?

Enzan: No, vosotros os quedais...

Trill: Quiero ir...

Navis: ¡¡Que te quedas!!

Trill(enrabietao): Jo'...

Despues de un viaje movidito a traves de la red, Bass consiguio recordar la entrada; un agujero de gusano, desde aquel se tiraron hasta caer en el fondo.

Slashman: Gracias "Ventosidad"

Tenguman: No hiba a dejar que calleses encima de "piercing"

Eraserman: ¡Eso y a mi que me den!

Chargeman: Que alguien me saque a "Greenpeace" de la chimenea...

Bass: ¿Que es esto?

Schearman: Yo que tu no tocaria mucho eso "Tratamiento", es una granada...

Heatman: "Watio" lanza thunder que no se ve na'

Electman: No puedo "Zippo", me los quito todos "Ferrari"

Megaman: "Caballo loco", aparta esa hacha de mi cuerpo

Tomahawkman: Lo siento "azulito"

Roll: "Bestia" ¿donde estas?

Blue: Creo que he rebotado, pero he encontrado la puerta

Todos siguieron su voz hasta encontrarla, esta tenia un enorme cartel que ponia "Guarida de Craig"

Heatman: Como para no encontrarlo

Bass: ¿Y esto? (señalo un boton)

Resto: ¡¡NO LO TOQUES " TRATAMIENTO"!!

Demasiado tarde, Bass apreto el boton y se abrio una compuerta, de esta salieron miles de virus bestia v3

Megaman: ¿No te enseñamos a no tocar los timbres de personas extrañas?

Todos se liaron a cargarselos pero a cada vez que se cargaban a uno salian dos

Protoman: ¡¡Que alguien cierre esa maldita puerta!!

Dustman, Drillman y Electman intentaron cerrarla pero era imposible

Electman: ¡¡No podemos!!

Bestia: GGGrrroooooaa

Drillman: Callate maldito

Blue miro hacia arriba y vio unas piedras, Blue pego un salto y las derrumbo, con ello se tapo

Dustman: Podias haber esperado que nos fueramos, dust

Blue: Sorry...

Ya una vez aclarado, los navis entraron en el lugar andando de puntillas intentando no llamar la atencion, aunque, llendo todos detras en fila india como que muy discreto no era, lo malo es que el primero tropezo todos iban detras armando un gran jaleo.

Voz: ¿Que ha sido eso?

Los navis corrieron despavoridos a distintas lugares y por ello se separaron; Dustman, Drillman y Tomahawkman era el primer equipo que se encontraron

Dustman: "Piercing", "Caballo loco"; ¿donde estamos?

Drillman: Dejemonos de nombrajos, ¿vale?

Tomahawkman: Esto nos pasa por gillipollas

Cuando se abrio el suelo, Dustman y Drillman cayeron, Dustman se hundio en algo de color naranja, Tomahawkman pudo rescatar a Drillman

Drillman: Podias haberme dao la mano sin hacha, por dios

Tomahawkman: ¡¡Podrias haber adelgazado, no te jode!!

Pero ambos tambien cayeron, todos los grupos tambien fueron desapareciendo todos en diversas circustancias, solo quedaron Megaman, Blue y Protoman

Protoman: ¿Y el resto?

Megaman: No lo se "Ferrari"

Blue: ¿No os pone la piel de gallina que hallamos quedao nosotros tres?

A esto que a Protoman le empieza a sangrar la nariz

Megaman: ¿En que estas pensando?

Protoman: En nada en lo que tu piensas, "Azulito"

A esto que se encuentran alguien enfrente

Trio: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Bass: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Trio: ¡¡"Tratamiento"!!

Bass: ¡"Bestia", "Azulito" y "Ferrari"!

Megaman: ¿Donde te habias metido?

Bass: Ni idea...

Protoman: Se nos olvido darle la medicina para la memoria

Blue: Chicos, por aqui se escucha algo raro

Los navis se fueron hasta alli, entraron en una sala enorme; en una esfera habia un revoltillo oscuro de la que salia una cancioncilla bastante pegadiza.

Blue: " Asereje, ja de je"

Megaman: "Dejebe tu de jebe"

Protoman: "serebii un nogua"

Bass: "A majabi an de prividivi?"

Sin darse cuenta estaban bailando.

Blue: Chicos, reaccionemos; nos estaba manipulando...

Protoman: Es que se pega

Bass(cantando): "Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta..."

Megaman: ¬¬' Dejarlo asi...

A esto que aparecieron Dustman, Drillman y Tomahawkman en uno solo

Protoman: ¿Que os ha pasao?

Drillman: Nos caimos en esto y nos quedamos pegaos...

Blue: A ver... (lo prueba) Es cheddar...

Tomahawkman: Si... muy pegajoso

A esto que aparecen Electman, Heatman y Spoutman

Bass(bailando): ¿Y que os a pasao?

Heatman: Pues este "aspersor" toco algo que no debia y nos a cambiado los poderes...

Spoutman(llorando): Yo no quiero ser de fuego

Electman: Pues anda que yo... que me voy a electrocutar

Megaman: Eso lo arreglo yo

Megaman cogio sus cabezas y las choco, en ese momento se cambiaron

Heatman: ¡¡¡SI, VUELVO A SER YO!!!

A esto que escuchan un explotio y ven lanzados hacia ellos el resto de los navis

Blue: A ver si lo adivino... caisteis en un agujero negro

Roll: Si y a "Mala suerte" se le ocurrio tirarse un cuesco...

Eraserman: ¿Quien iba a pensar que se sobrecargaria?

A esto que escuchan una risotada, a todos le dio la mala espina; de aquel revoltillo surgio una mala bestia que rugio furiosa

Megaman: ¿Y como nos lo cargamo?

Protoman: Todos entregar el poder a Megaman... que el se encarge

Megaman: ¿Porque siempre tengo que hacerlo yo?

Roll: Para algo tu nombre esta en todo el merchandasing...

Todos los navis dieron parte de su poder y este se cargo en el buster de Megaman, este disparo y dio en pleno levantando una gran humarera

Todos: ¡¡SI!!

Pero cuando se disipo aun estaba entero.

Bestia: Mejor, asi no tendre que buscaros, me habeis servido en bandeja...

La bestia empezo a bailar y todos los navis calleron bajo el embrujo, moviendose al compas de esta hasta que Blue harta pego un brinco tan grande que alcanzo el cuello de esta pegandole un mordisco.

Bestia: ¡¡¡¡Hija de...!!!!

Esta bestia intento arracandosela

Navis: ¡¡BLUE!!

Mientras en la base, Trill y Shade estaban inquietos y empezaron a llorar

Enzan: ¿Pero que?

Sus datos desaparecieron y llegaron hasta Blue que brillo y se transformo en la bestia del tiempo, esta se acerco hasta Megaman

Megaman: Blue...

Blue (con voz de bestia): Solo tu puedes acabar con esto...

Ambos se fusionaron y fueron hasta la bestia parda que lo flipara en colores

Megaman (voz bestia): ¡Es la hora de repartir tortas!

Bass: ¿Eso no era de los cuatro fantasticos?

Protoman: Tio...has vuelto a la cordura...

Roll: Dejaos de rollos... sera mejor que nos protejamos

Y los navis evacuaron la zona unos cuantos de kilometros

Megaman(voz bestia): ¡¡¡DESTRUCCION TEMPORAL!!!

Los navis se pusieron las gafas de sol y crearon unas lifesauras, aun con todo la onda espansiva les llego pero por suerte no les daño.

Navis: Se acabo...

Habia pasado varios meses, el equipo aun seguia haciendo trabajillos.

Electman: ¡Hey! ¡a trabajar vagos!

Heatman: Ya me estas calentando las castañuelas... ¡ya estoy harto!, ¿quien te ha dicho que tu puedes ser el jefe?...

Electman: ¿Quieres guerra?

Spoutman: Megaman

Megaman: Quereis estaros quietos de una vez

Protoman: ¡Chicos! ¡venir!

Los navis dejaron todo lo que tenian entre manos y se acercaron hasta el

Todos: ¿Que ocurre?

Protoman: Mirar quien a vuelto...

Todos miraron en la pantalla, era Blue

Todos: ¡Blue! ¿como estas?

Blue: Bien... la operacion salio bien... la cicatriz se ha cerrado bien

Slashman: ¿Comes bien?

Resto: ¡Slashman!

Megaman: Bueno... ¿y donde esta Dalkia Spectrum?

Blue: Detras tuya

A todos le corro una gota de desesperacion, se giraron y vieron a la bestia que gruño; todos salieron huyendo.

Todos: ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡SOCORRO!

FIN


End file.
